25 Years of Waiting
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Darcy Lewis grew up thinking she had no father-that he had run off leaving her mother. Tony lived his live watching his daughter grow up through a series of videos and pictures. Now finally after 25 years of waiting-Darcy learns the truth, and Tony wants to see his daughter face to face? Will Darcy want to meet her father? How will Darcy take the news that Tony Stark's her dad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I have too too much on my plate right now with all of my fics-but I got a prompt from somebody (anon) about writing a story that has Tony Stark as Darcy Lewis's father and here's the first chapter**

**Just a shout out to phuckingphan on tumblr who is my amazing friend and editor. She's really good **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy slammed the door to her apartment loudly, and wiping her eyes. How could her mother do that? Lie to her for 25 years about something that big? She was told that her father had abandoned them-not that her mother and him had, whatever they called it. She threw her shoes into the closet and took off her jacket before plopping on the couch.

"Darcy?" Jane asks. She was living with Jane (and more recently Thor). Darcy ignored her and sniffed again. "Darcy what did your mom want to tell you-"

"I don't want to talk about it Jane. Can't you take a hint!" Darcy snapped before walking to her room and slamming the door again.

This made no sense to her. Why of all places did her mother decide to tell her at her college graduation party? Why? And why had her mother lied to her for 25 years that she had no father and that her father had left them. What the actual hell? She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, remembering how her mother told her.

(2 hours previously)

_Darcy had been laughing with a few of her cousins when her mother approached her,_

"_Darcy, honey, we need to talk." She had said._

"_Okay." Darcy said and the two walked into the living room where her mom's most recent husband Tom-who had already lasted the longest of her husbands, three years already-was waiting for them. "So what do you need to tell me?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to her mother and Tom._

"_You remember how I told you that your father left us?" She asks._

"_Yeah?" Darcy asks skeptically._

"_Well you're an adult and going to be off on your own, now that you're done with school and I think you deserve to know the truth." she says._

"_What's the truth?" Darcy asks._

"_Your father and I, we had a separation shortly before we found out about you, but he didn't want to be excluded from your life. But your biological father is a very successful and important figure, so he never had the time to invest in being there for you. So since you were little I've been updating him for each milestone of your life, sending him little things to keep him updated on you. And he has recently asked to meet you-face to face." _

_Darcy is silent as she takes in the information._

"_So you're telling me that you've been sending pictures of me to some stranger for the last 25 years, and you haven't even told me? You let me believe that my father was some evil bastard that left you alone? When, in reality you've been talking to him and telling him all about me and now he wants to meet me?" _

"_Not just pictures. Those were only for special occasions. I also sent him the home videos of you when you were little. And some of the artwork from when you first started school-" Darcy's mother begins._

"_What the hell mom?! Why didn't you tell me this before? Do you know how much this would've have changed my school experience for me? To maybe actually have contact with him? Did you even consider asking me if I wanted him to be in my life?" Darcy says cutting her mother off and standing up, tears coming to her eyes._

"_Darcy-" _

"_How do you even know he's being serious?" Darcy asks. _

"_Don't talk to your mother that way." Tom begins but Darcy turns to him and says,_

"_Stay out of this Tom, please." before turning back to her mom and then asking, "Why have you been lying to me?"_

"_Because I thought it was for the best." Her mother says. Darcy sighs and says, "I'm going home, tell everybody I say goodbye."_

"_But first tell me-are you willing to meet him?" _

"_Maybe." Darcy says before walking out the house with her bag and driving home._

(present)

Darcy wiped her eyes again. She was not quite sure what she was feeling. Of course she wanted to meet him, but at the same time she was scared to. What if he hated her? What if he didn't want to see her after that? What if he was a hobo on the streets somewhere?

"Darcy?" She hears Jane ask from outside her door. Darcy ignores her.

"Darcy please let me in." Jane says quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it Jane. Please just leave me alone." Darcy says.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Thor and I are going out." Jane said.

"Whatever." Darcy said tucking a pillow over her head as she heard Jane leave.

* * *

**Leave a review-I'm going to try something new where 6-10 reviews= a new chapter (or something around that)** **Because I really need your feedback on this to make sure I have the characters right.**

**Have a lovely day/night/evening/week**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome back and here's chapter two! Just want to say thanks for all the great feedback I've gotten so far. And we're going to ignore the certian number of reviews= new chapter thing because it's just not gonna work. But anyway**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Tony smiled as he looked across the table at Pepper who was talking to the waiter about something that he wasn't listening to. He had bigger problems, he needed to tell something to Pepper and he planned on doing it. But the thing that had kept him from telling her wasn't that he didn't want to, he just knew that she hated it when he kept something from her. And if he wanted this to go according to plan, Pepper needed to know.

"Tony?" Pepper asks, bringing Tony out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What I was listening." He says. She smiles and then asks, "So what's the occasion?"

"What occasion, since when is there an occasion for a man to take out the woman he loves out to dinner?" Tony asks.

"Since you never take me out to dinner unless you want to tell me something that might make me angry." Pepper says. Tony sighed and said, "How about we not think about that right now and just enjoy each other's company. I haven't seen you all week." he grabbed one of her hands over the table.

Pepper smiles and says,"Because you've been busy fangirling over the fact that Thor is coming back." Tony chuckles and then say, "Actually, no. That's not the reason."

"Then, what is?" She asks. Tony's puts down his fork and took both of her hands in his and says,

"I have not been completely honest with you in one area of my life. And I've realized that you need to know. I am serious about this relationship and one day, I hope that I can spend the rest of my life with you."

"Tony-?" She asks skeptically. I take a breath and say,

"You know how the other day I told you how I was talking to my ex, and you got mad when I didn't tell you why?"

"Yeah." Pepper says laughing a bit.

"Well that ex's name is Marian Lewis. Almost 25 years ago, we were in a pretty serious relationship. We split up due to me becoming successful."

"Tony why are you telling me this?" She asks.

"Just hold on-let me finish. Anyway, shortly after we broke up, she found out she was pregnant." Tony says and with Pepper's silence he continues, "So we agreed that I wouldn't be actively in the child's life, but she would send me information about her and small little things and videos-"

"Is that what the box filled with children's stuff under your bed is from?" Pepper asks. Tony nods and then says.

"And just a few days ago, I was rewatching the videos, and I realized that I wanted to meet my daughter now that I was in a stable place in my life, with a steady relationship. So I decided to contact her about it. And if all goes well, and she says yes to meeting me, she'll be flying out here where I will send Happy to go get her and then we'll go to lunch and meet formally. The other option is me flying out to New Mexico to go and going to see her myself."

After about two minutes of silence Pepper finally says,

"Wow."

"Are you mad?" Tony asks carefully. Pepper looks at him confused,

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I kind of hid the biggest thing in the world from you." Tony said.

"The biggest thing in your world. Tony. How can I be mad at you for wanting to meet your child?"

"Because I never mentioned her?"

"I never asked. And because I trust you to make the right decisions." She says before thinking for a second and adding, "Most of the time." Tony chuckles before smiling, "Well how about we bust out of this joint?"

"Sure, but don't we have to pay?"

"You kidding? I bought this place last month." Tony says, winking as he leads her out of the restaurant and they began to walk back to the tower.

* * *

**A review would be lovely if you could find the time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting last week, I got a bit lazy. But that means two this week :3 but spaced out of course. Next one will be tomorrow.**

**Thank you to my editor for being so amazing, 3 you girl**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy sighed and moped around the apartment, as she had for the last few days. Still mad at her mom and wanting to say no to meeting her father just to spite her, Darcy knew she wanted to meet her father very badly. There was only one way to settle this.

"JANE!" Darcy calls from the couch. Jane rushes in and then asks,

"Darcy, what's the matter?"

"I need your help deciding something-extremely important. Like life changing important." Darcy said.

"What's up?"

"My father didn't actually abandon me and my mom. And now he wants to meet me." Darcy says.

"Well that's great Darcy!" Jane says.

"I know it is. But I don't know what to do!" Darcy says groaning and plopping into the throw pillow.

"Well think of it this way; you may or may not have this opportunity again. And he's reaching out to you." Jane says. Darcy sighs and says, "But if I say yes Mom will bug me about it and never leave me alone, but if I say no…."

"You would've missed what could be your only chance to meet your father. I mean, come on Darcy, for all you know he could be a billionaire or something." Jane said. Darcy shrugged and said, "I just don't know really. I mean my mom's been texting me non-stop about what I want to do. Meet him or not. Go to New York to see him or have him come to New Mexico."

"If you went to New York you could meet that online boyfriend of yours." Jane says.

Darcy blushes. She had recently met somebody online, his name was Steve,and he was very sweet. They had never met face to face. The closest they had gotten was Facetiming and Skyping. She had met him after the New York fiasco last year-she had been venting on her blog about it and he had commented about it. So they had a discussion about how it was wrong and everything and just really hit it off.

"True. I may talk to him about it later if my mind isn't made up about it." Darcy says.

"You two are getting serious aren't you?" Jane asks. Darcy shrugs and says,

"I mean I guess- as serious as you can get for not meeting in person. We talk every day and video call at least once a day so, I guess."

"Well take that into consideration. You could meet him at the airport or something and then go meet your father." Jane said. Darcy smiles and then hugs Jane.

"Jane you're a genius!"

"I know." Jane said causing both girls to laugh.

~00000000000~

Darcy laid in her bed after a shower, her hair pulled into a ponytail, her glasses on, and wearing her pajamas. She had her computer open and trying to figure out how to tell Steve.

"Hey beautiful." She hears his voice says as he pops on screen, lounging in a chair with a white t-shirt on. She smiles and says, "Hey."

"How was your day?" Steve asks. Darcy shrugs and says, "Good, still a bit sad."

"Are you going to tell me why today?" Steve asks concerned.

"I mean I guess I have to." Steve smiles and then asks,

"Then what is it?" Darcy sighed and told him the whole story.

When she was done Steve nodded and said,

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Your dad, that you thought didn't want to be involved with your life, has been involved passively and now you're going to fly up here to meet him?"

"Yeah. And maybe we could hang out while I'm there. I just texted my mother saying that I'm going and apparently he just bought me a one way ticket to New York City." Darcy says looking at her phone.

"Great-"Steve begins but then she sees a door open behind him and a red haired woman walks in and says, "Hey Steve?"

"One second Darce." He says before turning around and asking, "Yeah Nat?"

"Clint told me to tell you that him and Bruce are going to the bar tonight. And he wants to know if you want to come.".

"Yeah what time?" Steve asks.

"10 minutes." The woman says looking at her watch.

"Sorry Nat-I'm a bit busy at the moment. Tell them, some other time."

"Okay, who are you talking to?"

"I'll tell you later." Steve says and then woman exits the room.

Darcy smiles as he turns back, "Sorry, just a co-worker." He says. Darcy smiles and then says, "Okay. If you wanted to go to the bar with your friends you could've gone. It is almost 10 here anyway. I should finish packing get some rest. Did I mention that my ticket is a flight for tomorrow morning?" She checks her phone again.

"Well, I see them all day every day. I see you once a day over video chat, if my work's not too busy. They can hold on. Can you pack and we can talk as you do so?"

"Great idea. Now for when we meet up, is it going to be casual or formal? Because I just got a nice dress that makes me look fabulous." Darcy says as Steve laughs. She couldn't wait to go to New York.

* * *

**So Steve/Darcy? Good? Bad? Cute? let me know in a review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter as promised today. I'm glad you guys don't mind Starcy; they're like one of my new favorite OTP's and I don't think there's enough fics with them in it so yay! :3 **

**Responding to Reviews(will do every 4 or so chapters, for ones random selected):**

**sakura-blossom62: Well, it's coming soon so you don't have to wait for long ^_^**

**StardustRoad: Thank you, I'm really working on their scenes to make them seam more plausable**

**princesskitty68: Thank you, and you don't have to wait any longer for the next update, as this is one XD And thanks again, I love Starcy and honestly feel like there aren't enough fics for them :3**

**Enjoy:3**

* * *

Tony paced around his apartment with Pepper sitting on the bed with her computer in her lap. His phone buzzes from the bedside table so Pepper picks it up and reads the text,

"Hey, Marian just texted you that Darcy's plane is only an hour outside of the airport. Might want to go tell whoever's getting her to go get the car ready to pick her up."

"I can't believe this is happening." Tony mutters, nervous and somewhat excited.

"Go find somebody to pick her up before she's stranded at the New York City airport alone." Pepper says.

"Happy flew back to California this morning and Steve's getting ready to meet some girl or something. Bruce is in the lab and I have no idea where Katniss and Red are!" Tony says. Pepper sighs and then says, "Fine, I'll go get her."

"Thank you Pepper. You are a lifesaver." Tony says as Pepper gets up and goes to get changed into something that wouldn't make the girl scared to talk normally around her a.k.a. casual clothing.

~0000000000000000~

Darcy steps off the plane, her purse slung over her shoulder. She wished she could've brought her taser but after the stopped her through security at New Mexico, Jane took it and apologized to the security guards. She got a text from her phone,

_Landed yet?_

She smiled, it was from Steve.

_Yeah, just looking for whoever my father sent here to pick me up._

She sent the text and after that she locked her phone, slipped it into her pocket and walked out to the terminal where she set down her suitcase and looked around.

"Why did I agree to this?" She mutters to herself just as she heard a voice,

"Hey? Are you Darcy Lewis?" It was a female voice.

Darcy turns around and sees a strawberry blonde female wearing flats, jeans, a blue racerback tank top with her hair curled and in a ponytail.

"Yeah." Darcy says skeptically. The woman smiles and holds out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Pepper, your dad sent me to get you. He didn't want to go to the airport himself."

"Why not?" Darcy asks slightly hurt. Pepper then said, "Oh it's not because he doesn't want to see you, it's that he doesn't want the press to find out about you for a bit. Likes to keep some things on the downlow."

"Press?" Darcy asks confused.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out when you see him. Come on, the car's just over there." Pepper says. Darcy nods and follows the woman to a deep red convertible.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I was trying to wait until my editor had chapter 6 edited as well, but that was taking too long. So here's your update. Yeah it's a little short but the chapters get longer eventually.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy enters the cafe with the woman who looks around and sighs,

"You've got to be kidding me." to herself before walking up to a server, "Hi Jeff, is Tony here yet?"

"Yes Ma'am, table number 7. But he's currently hiding in his car." Jeff said.

"Okay thanks." Pepper says before turning to Darcy,

"Okay, follow Jeff to the table and I'll go get the seven year old that calls himself your father." Before turning on her heel and walking out to the parking lot.

Darcy turns to Jeff who smiles and then says,"You're pretty cute."

"And in a relationship. Now lead me to my table." Darcy says. Jeff blushes and then walks her over to the table.

~000000000000000000000~

Tony rubbed his hands over his face and took deep breaths. He heard a knocking on his window. He looks up and sees Pepper through the window waving. Tony sighs and then gets out.

"Why aren't you in there?" Pepper asks. Tony sighs and then says,"Because-I don't know. I'm nervous Pepper. For one of the first times in my life I'm nervous and a little bit scared."

"You have nothing to be nervous of. From what I've collected from her, she's a sweet girl. Really smart and probably just what you are. Now get in there and meet your daughter." Pepper said. Tony smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you." He says before rubbing her arms as they go in together.

* * *

**A review would be lovely**

**NOTICE****: if anybody is interested in doing an rp with me for this ship or anything related to this ship please give me a PM or put it in your review so I can give you my RP e-mail adress**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six finally and I would like to thank my amazing new editor who is hopefulwanderings on tumblr and she also has the account utzingerh on this website for those who care :D**

**Going to be doing one a day for the next few days  
**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy felt extremely out of place in this nice New York city cafe; it was so nice. She hears her phone began to ring. She picked it up quickly,

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey." Steve says.

"Hi." She says.

"Are you in the City yet?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm in some nice cafe-my father's girlfriend or something picked me up from the airport and took me to this cafe and apparently he's hiding in his car." Darcy says.

Darcy begins to say more, but she hears two people sit down in front of her. "Hey-I've gotta go okay?"

"Okay, I love you." Steve says. Darcy smiles and says,

"Love you too." Before they hang up.

Darcy hangs up her phone and slips it in her pocket. She looks up and is about to apologize for being on the phone but her mouth opens and she stares across the table in complete shock.

"Um, Hi." Tony says smiling.

~0000000000000000000~

Tony waits for the girl to reply but she appears to be in shock.

"Um, Hi." He says smiling a little bit and then as if she finally found her voice she said,

"Holy shit!"

"Um, what?" Tony asks.

"You're Tony Stark!" The girl said pointing at him.

"Yes, and You're Darcy Lewis."

"You're my father?"

"Um last time I checked- unless Pepper picked up the wrong one from the airport." Tony says looking to the woman beside him who was paying no attention-just texting on her phone.

"Oh my God. Tony Stark is my father." Darcy says as if it finally dawned on her.

"I think we just established that." Tony says awkwardly, not sure really what to do.

"Oh crap I said all of that out loud didn't I?" Darcy asks. Tony shrugs and says,

"It's cool. So tell me about yourself. I've wanted to meet you for so long, but I didn't want to get in the way of you finishing your education."

"So let me get this straight' the most successful businessman in the world with the biggest company in the world, is my father?" Darcy asks.

"I am. Now, tell me about yourself." Tony says.

"Well I just graduated from the University of New Mexico with a degree in political science." Darcy says.

"Awesome-any boyfriends or love interests?"

"One boyfriend yeah." Darcy says smiling, "He actually called me just before you came in."

"Is he having trouble you being away from him?" Tony asks smirking.

"No-he's actually just excited that we're finally in the same city." Darcy says, causing Tony to choke on his coffee a bit. "Something wrong?" She asks.

"Nope nothing. Just a bit surprised. How did you two meet?" He asks.

"Well I was on my blog talking about the New York Fiasco with the Avengers and everything and then he just pops up and begins to talk with me-"

"You know about the Avengers?" Tony asks surprised.

"A bit- my boss Jane Foster is dating Thor. I was there when he first popped down and then had to hand her tissues as she watched him on the television fighting the bad guys." Darcy says. "But that's it really." She adds as the waitress comes up to take their food orders, handling Darcy the tea that she had ordered for herself.

After the waitress leaves, Tony asks

"Oh- how long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"Two years as of Saturday and it's going to be the first anniversary that we're going to be actually face to face." Darcy says smiling, while pouring sugar into her tea. And then something she had said finally processed through his brain all the way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa? You're dating a stranger from the internet that could be some old dude for all you know?" Tony asks.

"No. We video chat almost every day. He's real and not an old man." Darcy says.

"So, he lives here in the Big Apple?" Tony asks. Darcy nods and says,

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. He tells me a lot about it, apparently he does something for some big government company. I never asked him too much about it because I know if he didn't tell me the company up front then it was probably secret."

"He sounds nice." Tony says and then it hits an awkward dead zone.

After 10 minutes or so of silence, Darcy realizes that Pepper had left.

"Why did you leave me and my Mom?" She asks. Tony sighs and then says,

"Because we didn't agree on so many things, that we just drifted apart. And then two weeks after we broke up. I got a call from her telling me she was pregnant. Of course I was mortified so I went and met her in person about it, and we talked. She knew that I was going to be successful and she felt that if I had unlimited access to you that the press would attack you and you wouldn't be able to live like you would supposed to. So we agreed that I would still see you grow up-just in a different way." Darcy nods and then changes the subject,

"Your girlfriend's pretty." She says. Tony smiles and says,

"Yeah she is."

"Um, so can we go to where I'll be staying? I'm wearing sweatpants, and just got off of a 6 hour flight." Darcy asks a bit awkwardly

"Of course, follow me." Tony said before going and canceling their orders and leading her into his car.

* * *

**Who knows maybe a review can get it tomorrow morning instead of tomorrow night...  
;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**All I can say for the next two is**

**#starcy**

**#starcyfeels**

**Thanks to hopefulwanderings on tumblr (who also is utzingerh here) for being my awesome and quick editor**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy opens the door to the room and says,

"Holy crap!" She looks around there was a living room with a comfy couch and a large tv complete with video game consoles and a blu-ray player. As well as a VHS player with some old Disney movies on top of it. She steps further in and sees a small kitchen area, complete with fridge and a very, very nice stove and oven combination.

"Just wait till you see the community living space." Tony smirks,

"Community living space?" Darcy asks before looking at him confused, "I thought that would only be for the Avengers-"

"And their invited guests/relatives. And you happen to be both!" Tony says. Darcy smiles before saying,

"OMG! Will I get to meet everybody else? Because Captain America has been my biggest crush since I saw him on tv-but don't tell my boyfriend." Tony smiles before throwing her the keycard to get into the building and saying,

"I'll leave you to your unpacking, come up when you're done." Darcy smiles again and says,

"Thanks." Before Tony leaves her to unpack.

Darcy had just started unpacking when her phone buzzes again. It's a text from Steve

_Hey, can we meet at the central park gazebo in like an hour? _

Darcy smiles and says,

_okay, let me just let my dad know once I finish unpacking._

~0000000000~

Tony sat on the couch reading the paper when he heard the door open behind him. He turns around and sees Steve,

"Hey Captain!" He calls.

"Hi Tony." Steve calls smiling wider than usual, and stopping at almost every reflective piece of machinery to check his appearance.

"What's got you all riled up?" Tony asks.

"Nothing- I'm just meeting somebody." Steve says as he checks his outfit in the mirror they had near the table (a blue polo shirt with some khakis and brown dress shoes).

"Who is this somebody?" Tony asks.

"Somebody I've been seeing for a while." Steve says grinning like an idiot

"You have a girlfriend and you haven't told us about her?" Tony asks.

"Yeah- I mean I didn't want you guys thinking I was weird or anything." Steve asks. Tony looks at him funny and then shakes his head and asks,

"How long?"

"Two years as of Saturday." Steve says before checking the time and says,

"I've gotta get going if I want to get there before her. See ya." Before dashing out.

Tony looks after Steve and then says,

"That was...odd." And had just gotten back to his newspaper when somebody else entered. He looked back and saw Darcy; obviously just showered wearing jeans and a tank-top with a leather jacket and flats.

"Hey kiddo." Tony says smiling.

"Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out for a bit." Darcy says.

"All by yourself?" Tony asks. She shakes her head and says,

"I'm meeting my boyfriend and we're going to walk around the city. Do you want me to be back for dinner or anything?" Tony looked at the clock and said,

"Really most of the Avengers are out. Two are in Europe, one's in New Mexico, the other's in the lab and the last one's just dashed out to meet some girl that he's been going out with but never told us about. So how about you just be back before midnight-because that's when the door locks big time and you can't get in without my master key and we have a big dinner tomorrow."

"Sounds great. See ya!" Darcy says before dashing out.


End file.
